Cure (german)
by Calypso Mikaelson
Summary: Castiel wird von einem Zauber getroffen. Könne die Winchester Brüder ihn retten?


SUPERNATURAL- OneShot

CURE

Charaktere- Castiel/ Sam/ Dean/ Crowley/ Rowena/ Gabriel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Cas, nicht!", bat Dean kraftlos und hob seine Hand vor sein Gesicht um es zu schützen. Castiel schaute Dean an, aber es war als würde durch ihn hindurchsehen und einen Fremden betrachten. „Es interessiert mich nicht, du bist nichts für mich!", antwortete Castiel mit blutunterlaufenen Augen und schlug Dean erneut. Castiel und Dean hörten etwas, was wie ein Flügelschlag klang und ein Blitz schoss durch den Himmel.

ein Tag zuvor

Die Winchester Brüdersitzen in Deans 67er Chevy Impala. Sam schaute verstört zu seinem Bruder Dean rüber und fragte: „Was zum Henker tust du da, Dean?" Der ältere der Winchesters sah zur Beifahrerseite, hörte jedoch nicht auf „Eye of the Tiger" zu singen. Sam wartete auf eine Antwort, aber er wusste, dass Dean keine Lust hatte ihm zu antworten, also sah er zur vorbeirauschenden Landschaft.

Seit sie denken können, fahren sie mit ihrem Vater durch das Land und jagen Monster. Meistens sind diese Monster Geister, Dämonen, Vampire, Wendigos und später Jefferson Starship´s. Als die Mutter der beiden starb, hat sich John Winchster, deren Vater, verändert und wurde ein Jäger. Vor ein paar Jahren starb dieser als er Deans Leben rettete.

Nun sind Sam und Dean auf Roadtrip nach St. Louis, Missouri. Bei seiner Recherche fand Sam einen Artikel über einen Kellner, der explodierte, als er arbeitete im „Shining Star". Er dachte, dass es verrückt genug war, um ein Fall für die beiden zu sein.

Nach 3 weiteren Stunden erreichten sie St. Louis. Die Brüder gingen zur Leichenhalle in ihren FBI Outfits und ihren gefälschten Identitäten. „Detective Branner und Detective Kray, FBI, wir sind wegen dem explodierten Kellner hier.", sagte Sam, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. „Yeah, alles klar, ich bin der Gerichtsmediziner, Mr. Smith. Folgen sie mir bitte.", sagte der Gerichtsmediziner: „Ich habe noch nie so eine Sauerei gesehen, und ich habe schon eine Menge gesehen, das können sie mir glauben." Mr. Smith zeigte ihnen den Behälter mit dem Rest der Leiche. „Wissen wir schon wie der Typ hieß?", fragte Dean. „Wir haben eine Menge Körpergewebe, Blut, seine Sachen, die noch ganz waren und seine Brieftasche gefunden. Adam Young, 24 Jahre alt, erst kürzlich hergezogen. Und hier ist etwas, was ich mir nicht erklären kann.", antwortete Mr. Smith und ging zu einem weiteren Tisch, wo die Beweise lagen. Er zeigte den beiden eine Box und holte ein kleines Säckchen raus. Als sie den Gegenstand erkannten rollte Dean mit den Augen und Sam stöhnte genervt. Es war ein schwarzes Säckchen mit einem roten Totenkopf darauf. Als der Gerichtsmediziner ihre Reaktionen sah, fragte er: „Wissen sie was dieses komische Ding ist?". Dean improvisierte und antwortete: „Ja, das ist nichts neues für das FBI, vor ein paar Monaten hatten wir einen ähnlichen Fall in Phoenix. Der Täter konnte fliehen." „OK, na dann. Ich hoffe sie kriegen diesen Bastard diesmal.", antwortete Mr. Smith und ließ die Brüder allein. „Glaubst du, das war Rowena? Ich meine, es ist möglich und das ist definitiv ein Hexenbeutel.", fragte Sam. Deans Antwort war: „Ich hoffe nicht."

Als sie später in ihrem Motel waren, packte Dean seine Sachen auf sein Bett und Sam seine auf einen Stuhl. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen, ich meine Rowena ist eine sehr alte und mächtige Hexe. Hinzu kommt noch, dass sie eine rothaarige Schlampe ist.", fragte Dean seinen jüngeren Bruder. „Ich hab keine Ahnung Dean, vielleicht solltest du, bei diesem Fall, deinen Engel rufen?", antwortete der Jüngere und Dean wusste, dass das weniger eine Frage war, als Sams letzter Einfall.

Castiel ist der Engel des Herrn, der Dean aus der Hölle geholt hat und mit ihm im Fegefeuer war. Er ist der beste Freund der Winchesters und sie haben die Apokalypse gemeinsam mit ihm gestoppt. „MEIN Engel?! Ich denke Cas ist frei und kann selbst entscheiden. Außerdem würde er auch kommen, wenn du ihn rufen würdest!", erwiederte Dean verärgert. „Ja, klar. Das kenn ich schon. Wenn ich bete kommt er kaum, also ich denke das du dran bist.", sagte Sam, „Ich geh uns was zu essen besorgen, in der Zeit kannst du ja schon mal beten."

„Ja, klar. Bring mir ein Stück Kuchen mit, egal was Hauptsache- Kuchen.", antwortete Dean. Sam ging zu einer nahegelegenen Tankstelle und kaufte das Zeug ein, welches sie brauchten, Wasser, Essen, Salz und Deans Kuchen.

Dean nahm sich ein Bier aus der Minibar und fing an zu beten: „Cas, ist schon eine Weile her, jedenfalls bin ich jetzt wieder zum Glauben zurückgekehrt. Wir glauben Rowena ist hier und wir könnten ein bisschen himmlische Unterstützung gebrauchen. Wenn es wirklich Rowena sein sollte, dann ist Crowley sicherlich schon auf dem Weg. Wir brauchen dich hier um das Crowleyproblem in den Griff zu bekommen. Ich meine er ist der verdammte König der Hölle und ich glaube er ist wohl kaum hier um seiner Mutter zu vergeben. Also bitte, Cas bring dein gefiederten Arsch hier runter."

Nach 30 Minuten kam Sam mit dem Einkauf wieder, „Wo bleibt er?"

„Keine Ahnung man, vielleicht hat er da oben kein Empfang? Glaubst du er ist OK?" Sam schaute seinen Bruder besorgt an, bevor er antwortete: „Hoffe mal, möglicherweise müssen wir einfach nur ein bisschen warten."

„Ja, möglicherweise. Hast du an den Kuchen gedacht?", fragte Dean seinen jüngeren Bruder, dieser quittierte dies mit einem; „Sicher. Du würdest mich töten, wenn nicht." Und gab seinem Bruder den Kuchen. Später legte sich Sam schlafen und Dean nahm sich noch ein Bier und las noch ein Exorzismus-Buch, bevor er ebenfalls einschlief.

Dean träumte von der Folter in der Hölle und der niemals endenden Jagd im Fegefeuer. Plötzlich erwachte er durch das Geräusch von schlagenden Flügeln. Durch das ruckartige Aufwachen verschüttete der Winchester und fluchte daraufhin: „Verdammt Cas! Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen? Das ist einfach nur gruselig!" Der Engel schaute bedauernd und antwortete: „Tut mir leid Dean, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich dich aufwecken sollte."

„Ja, danke dafür", sagte Dean und deutete auf das verschüttete Bier, „also, wo warst du?"

„Ich war im Himmel. Ich habe da eine Menge zu tun. Nachdem wir die Apokalypse gestoppt haben herrscht im Himmel Bürgerkrieg. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher kommen konnte.", sagte Castiel. „Also geht's dir gut und wir können weiter machen?", fragte Dean. „Ja, hör zu Dean, ich hätte früher kommen sollen oder zu mindestens anrufen sollen.", sagte Cas und schaute mit seinem Hundeblick zu Dean, der ich antwortete: „Ist okay, wenn Crowley wirklich hier ist, brauchen wir deine Hilfe. Und wir sind uns noch nicht sicher, ob wir Rowena an Crowley übergeben sollen, damit er sie in Schach hält oder sie töten sollen. Er hasst seine Mutter und mit Sicherheit wird er sich ihre Kräfte zu Nutze machen, vielleicht wird er sie auch gegen uns verwenden. Er ist immer noch angepisst."

„Sie kann uns nicht leiden, aber zu ihrem Crowley scheint sie auch kein sonderlich besseres Verhältnis zu haben. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich denke wir sollten erst einmal mehr Informationen über sie einholen. Das kann ja nicht so schwer sein, sie ist ja nicht gerade unauffällig."

Als Sam am nächsten Morgen aufwacht kam er nicht dazu sich einen Kaffee zu holen, da er Cas auf einem der Stühle sitzend fand wie er Löcher in die Luft starrte. „Cas? Warum bist du erst jetzt hier? Dean hat vor einer Ewigkeit zu dir gebeten.", sagte Sam, bevor er sich einen Kaffee nahm und den Engel weiter fragte, „Warum hast du nie geantwortet als ich 100-Mal um deine Hilfe gebeten habe? Dean ruft nur einmal und du bist da?"

„Ich bedauere das zutiefst Sam, aber auf deine Fragen hatte ich keine Antworten. Ich denke, dass die Verbindung zwischen Dean und mir stärker ist. Es übrigens schön dich zu sehen.", erklärte er sich und nickte Sam zu. „Okay, alles klar. Also was gedenkst du als nächstes zu tun und wo steckt Dean?"

„Ehm, Dean ist losgegangen um Burger, also Frühstück und Kaffee zu holen. Und was den Fall betrifft keine Ahnung. Dein Bruder sagte er wird sich umhören und wir werden sehen wen wir zuerst finden werden. Crowley oder Rowena.", antwortete Cas.

Da Dean nun schon viel zu lange weg war, machten sich Sam und Castiel sorgen, als auf einmal ertönte eine ziemlich vertraute Stimme hinter den beiden ertönte: "Mich hat er zuerst gefunden." Die beiden drehten sich um, „Crowley", sagte Sam nicht wirklich erfreut. Cas schaute Crowley angenervt an. Der König der Hölle stand neben Dean, welcher hilfesuchend zu dem Engel schaute. „Es sieht so aus, als wäret ihr meiner herzallerliebsten Mutter über den Weg gelaufen.", sagte Crowley und schubste Dean zu dem Engel rüber, „Ich denke dies ist nicht länger eine eurer Angelegenheiten, ihr könnt gehen."

„Ja, na klar Boss.", sagte Dean sarkastisch und Sam nahm das Dämonenmesser raus. „Pack lieber das Messer weg, Samantha, bevor du dich noch schneidest. Mal ganz davon abgesehen wird dieser Weg, wie immer, nicht funktionieren.", sagte Crowley, „Ihr könnt St. Louis jetzt verlassen."

„Vergiss es.", antwortete Sam. „Na schön, dann lasst uns sehen wer sie zuerst findet.", mit diesen Worten waren Cas, Dean und Sam wieder alleine in ihrem Motelzimmer.


End file.
